the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Wingfield
Vivian Wingfield is the mother of Ethan and Nancy Wingfield, and wife to Conrad Wingfield. She is a successful athlete. She is considered to be the head of the Wingfield family. Biography Early Life She was born to Bartholomew Wingfield VI and Kelsey Wingfield. While the head of the Wingfield family is expected to name their children after great Wingfields of the past, Bartholomew went out of his way to choose names for his children that had never been used before. He and Kelsey decided on the name "Vivian" because they felt they could already feel her strong spirit. Vivian's father was fairly busy, so she was primarily cared for by her mother. When Kelsey became pregnant with twins, Vivian was worried about receiving less attention. However, Kelsey assured her that she would care for Vivian just as much, and that she had enough love for all of her children. Vivian soon grew excited at the prospect of new playmates. Kelsey gave birth to two healthy girls: Harriett and Nancy Wingfield. Unfortunately, Kelsey was severely weakened by the difficult births and various complications. Bartholomew repeatedly assured Vivian that Kelsey was a strong Wingfield and would definitely pull through. However, after several days in the hospital, Kelsey passed away. Vivian was devastated and confused about why she had died. Her father quickly opined that Kelsey died because she was actually very weak and did not fight hard enough to stay with her family. He resented Kelsey for leaving him with the children and his bitterness towards "weak" people grew. Bartholomew took a more active role in raising the girls and was severely abusive towards them. Vivian was often distant from the twins, as she could not escape the knowledge that they had caused their mother's death. She sometimes tried to protect them from their father's worsening cruelty. As time went on, she became more conflicted about whether or not the abuse was justified, partially due to the Wingfield family not acknowledging that anything was wrong. She sided with her father more often as she aged, wanting him to love her or at least hate her less. She tried to take solace in his stories about past Wingfields and dreamed that she could be as great as them someday. Hogwarts Years Vivian was sorted into Gryffindor and was rather popular in school, though she often bullied students. Her frequent victims included her future husband, Conrad Higgins, and his close friend, Priscilla Rosier. She openly disliked Abigail Firestone but they were often seen together. She soon rose to prominence as a young captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had many suitors and was very flirtatious. She sometimes bullied her sisters when they entered Hogwarts but was also protective of them. Vivian loved pranks, and often pulled cruel ones on students she particularly hated. When she was an upperclassmen, she lured Priscilla into a trap during a Quidditch game. Priscilla was then attacked by a Boggart that Vivian had placed there. Conrad, who Vivian had previously seen as a simple, cowardly mudblood, fought the Boggart and rescued Priscilla. Vivian was impressed and soon befriended Conrad, who was attracted to her. The attraction eventually became mutual, though Vivian worried about angering her blood purist father. Conrad became much more popular as a result of their closeness. Vivian did not tell him that she was the one who had put Priscilla in danger. Post-Hogwarts Vivian eloped with Conrad soon after graduating. She took part in as many athletic competitions as she could and won several. She was very happy to be free from her father, though she still visited family from time to time. She was opposed to the way that Bartholomew was leading their family but was increasingly unsure about replacing him and taking on his responsibilities. She also knew that if she became the head of the family, then she would be expected to continue the bloodline. Conrad also wanted a family, but Vivian was very anxious about giving birth. Once Nancy and Harriett graduated, it was time for them to "earn their names" by each defeating a dragon and drinking its blood. Bartholomew took them up to the mountains and Vivian went with them to watch. During Harriett's fight, Harriett was severely wounded and about to be killed by the dragon. Vivian and Nancy both wanted to save her, but Bartholomew ordered them not to interfere. Vivian obeyed, but Nancy rushed in and saved Harriett. Nancy was killed by the dragon as a result. Bartholomew was furious and entirely blamed Harriett. He declared that she was no longer a Wingfield. Vivian feared losing Harriett in addition to Nancy, but felt powerless to stop Bartholomew. Harriett soon ran away and Bartholomew reacted with anger whenever she was brought up. Vivian began to oppose her father more and more. She became more disillusioned by the Wingfield family as she realized how meaningless their code was. She believed that there had never been a fair competition between her and her sisters and that Vivian was bound to be picked as the next head of the family because she was the oldest, even though she had often yearned for freedom from the family. She also felt that the Wingfield family valued shallow traits, like athleticism, far more than strength of character. Conrad misunderstood her demurs and encouraged her to stay loyal to her family. Vivian wanted to leave the Wingfields and start a new life with Conrad, but felt guilty. They saw that Bartholomew was damaging the family and that Vivian was the only one who was suited to replace him. Vivian realized that the only way to save her family from being torn apart was to stand up to her father. Bartholomew became very ill. Vivian challenged him, pointing out that by his standards he was much too weak to lead the family. She was supported by the rest of the Wingfields, as they liked Vivian and had gotten fed up with Bartholomew's unpleasant attitude. Bartholomew VI was easily supplanted and Vivian became head of the family. She moved into his house after putting him in a hospital. She still felt unsure about being a Wingfield and felt trapped. However, her family's support eventually made her feel like she had found her place. At the celebration, Vivian revealed her relationship with Conrad, apparently on an whim. This temporarily caused a schism within the family. Zoë Wingfield II angrily issued Conrad a series of challenges. Conrad completed all of them, desperate to prove himself. Vivian quickly saw that Zoe would never be satisfied and fought her. The battle was long, but Vivian eventually won. While there was still some blood purist sentiment within the family, most respected Vivian enough to accept Conrad. When the First Wizarding War began, Vivian urged the Wingfields to unite and fight against the Death Eaters. She convinced everyone that regardless of their individual feelings about blood, the Death Eaters were dishonorable, tyrannical, and needlessly cruel. To Vivian's suprise, the entire family stood by her. They all continued to fight even as their numbers fell drastically. Vivian realized that she was pregnant, but kept it a secret from everyone and kept fighting on the front lines. As the war ended, the family was severely damaged and many members had died. Vivian struggled to keep everyone together. She believed that she was fated to die giving birth like her mother, so she set out to make sure that her family would be strong without her and that her son would be raised well. Bartholomew had been trying to end the tradition of dragonslaying, but Vivian decided to bring it back to boost morale and remind everyone of their warrior heritage. She decided to make the event more celebratory, as Ethan Wingfield III had done. The recently-orphaned Leo Wingfield and Sandra Wingfield were already thought to have earned their names by fighting in the war, but they were eager to participate in the ritual and make the family proud. Both did very well and dragonslaying once again became an important part of Wingfield culture. At Midsommer, the family gathered together and told the stories of those who had fallen in the war. Vivian wanted to make sure that they were never forgotten. Between this and the dragonslaying, Vivian had an increased appreciation for tradition. Motherhood Ethan's Birth Once things had settled down, Vivian told Conrad that she was pregnant. He was angered at first that she had risked the life of their unborn child, but his excitement about fatherhood soon drowned those feelings. Vivian was still anxious about giving birth, but trusted Conrad to be a good father and to ensure the continuation of the dragonblood legacy. She had decided that if the baby was female, she wanted to name her Nancy. She announced her intention to bring back the tradition of naming children after fallen Wingfields. Despite her worries, Vivian gave birth fairly easily to a healthy baby boy. She and Conrad decided to name him after Ethan Wingfield III, as he was almost universally well-liked. They were surprised when Ethan showed immense magical power during his infancy. They told the family that he was "dragonblooded"- the first in many generations. The Wingfields were very proud and Vivian was further assured that she had made the right choice in leading the family. Ethan's parents and the rest of his family doted on and celebrated him. Vivian lavished him with praise and was certain that he would grow up to be great. Conrad became concerned as Ethan started to show signs of egotism and bullied other children. Vivian knew that it didn't matter and that Ethan would be the "ideal Wingfield" regardless of his adherence to Wingfield values. Over time Vivian began to consider Conrad's points, but was reluctant to discipline Ethan. Nancy's Birth Vivian knew that they were expected to have more than one child in accordance with tradition. Conrad was excited at the idea of expanding their family. They also thought that Ethan may benefit from some competition. However, Vivian was still nervous about giving birth. She eventually became pregnant. Vivian went into labor several months early and her daughter was born very weak and sickly. Nancy was in the hospital for the first several months of her life and it was uncertain whether or not she would live. Vivian hid her daughter's condition from the rest of the family. She and Conrad contemplated what to do about her and felt that if she survived, she would never be considered a true Wingfield. Around this time Conrad again urged her to help Priscilla. Vivian told him that they needed to focus on the strength of their family and angrily reminded him that he had been the one who had insisted on this life. When she was around one year old, Nancy's condition very suddenly took a turn for the better. She stabilized and quickly strengthened. Conrad and Ethan were thrilled, but Vivian felt a strange unease. Nancy soon displayed immense magical power and it was declared that she was also dragonblooded. Having two dragonblooded at once was seen as being incredibly miraculous and the family celebrated once again. Thoughts quickly turned to the intense competition that Ethan and Nancy would have to have. It was still believed that Ethan would ultimately win due to his age. Fostering a Rivalry In the beginning, Ethan loved Nancy and dreamed of the day when they could play together. This made Vivian uneasy, as she knew that they would have to compete. She was also reminded of how close her own younger sisters had been. She found that Conrad was focusing more on Nancy, partially excited by her recovery and partially turned off by Ethan's increasingly spoiled nature. Ethan quickly tried to regain his parents' attention and showed off more. Vivian encouraged this, believing it would help Ethan to mature and push himself further. Ethan became unhappy, as well as more and more resentful of Nancy. Nancy's powers grew and she often caused damage to Ethan's belongings. Vivian and Conrad did not punish Nancy severely because she was a baby and had very little control. Ethan saw this as another sign that his parents cared more about her. Conrad felt guilty and told Vivian that it was important that they treat their children equally. He started spending more time with Ethan, but it wasn't enough. Ethan began to hurt Nancy purposefully and very nearly killed her on one occasion. Conrad was horrified. Vivian was at first, but hid these feelings. She told herself that this was for the best because Ethan would be strong enough to be a good Wingfield leader, and neither sibling would feel remorse at competing with each other. She convinced Conrad that they were preventing a future tragedy and that this was best for their family. Conrad eventually relented.Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Quidditch players Category:Wingfield Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Category:Gryffindor